


The strangest passenger

by Brunodealb, Luica



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 15:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6571759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brunodealb/pseuds/Brunodealb, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luica/pseuds/Luica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her routine was always to take this bus. It went from the center of town to the east zone. Most of the time, it was totally full, which meant she always sat next to the weirdest people. But she's about to meet the weirdest of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The strangest passenger

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O estranho passageiro](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190930) by Luica. 



Severa definitely hated taking the bus. That late evening traffic, the huge crowds and especially the weirdos that always sat by her side. That there was the main reason for her trying to convince her mother that taking the bus was a horrible idea. Sitting beside someone through the whole bus route was always unbearable, but today was somehow worse! The "citizen" sitting beside her had fallen asleep while they were stuck in the heavy traffic, snoring with his mouth open and drooling on her shoulder. If this day got any worse, that guy was getting socked in the face. The bus reached a stop. The man felt the sudden stop, which woke him up. He took one look at the face she was giving him and booked it. Severa sighed. "Just four more stops. Just four more stops" she thought while putting her purse where the man was sitting, to avoid more unwanted company. The vehicle kept going on its track until the next stop. If the traffic continued like it was, maybe she'd get home in less than half an hour. She looked out the window, as the last passenger payed for his ticket and took a se--  
"Villainess! I demand, in the name of Odin, that you remove your nefarious artifacts from the golden throne so this Scion of Legend May rest from his epic adventures!"  
A loud voice interrupted her thoughts. What the hell kind of person talks like that? All that for her to take her purse off the chair? At least, that's what she assumed it was, for Severa did not properly understand the language that this man proffered. Oh god, it's infectious. The red haired girl turned her eyes towards this creature. He probably had about the same age as her. Well, the mental age was clearly much lower, but that's not the point. He wore a Captain America T-shirt and was holding a pile of superhero comic books.

"Here comes the nerd, huh?"  
She took her purse off of the seat and turned her attention back to the window.  
"I appreciate your help, villainess. So... What's your name?"  
Of course. Well, she wasn't stupid enough to give her name away to some random stranger, even if it was a cute-ish guy about her age. Plus, her mother had made a name for herself and her family, so blurting her surname out in a public place wasn't the best of ideas.  
"You'd love to know, now wouldn't you."  
"Very well. Well I, the heroic Scion of Legend, shall reveal my moniker! I am he whose majestic sword hand instills fear in friend and foe alike! He who has traveled through the fire--"  
"Just say your name already! Yeesh."  
"I am the legendary Owain Dark!"  
Well, he seemed "peppy" at least.  
"So now it is your turn! Reveal thy name so we may forge a sacred bon--"  
"Shut it, weirdo. My stop is after this one, so I won't have to look at your sorry face ever again."  
Her cheeks redden. Why was she blushing?  
"Aha! That is where lies the defect in your schemes! The mechanical army outside conspires to hinder our movement, so it will be impossible for you to return to your sanctuary quickly!"  
Whatever language he was speaking, he was right. When Severa looked outside, she noticed that they hadn't moved in about ten minutes. Why did she ways get stuck in the worst situations with the weirdest people?  
"We shall use this time to create an alliance! Starting by your name!"  
"I already said I'm not telling you! Jeez!"  
Her cheeks went redder than her coat. What's with this guy? He shows up out of nowhere and wants to get all buddy-buddy with her. In fact, why did she keep on talking? She could very well just give him a cold shoulder! And why was she blushing again?!  
"What's your REAL name, anyways? That "Owain Dark" stuff is just you playing around in you little crazy world. And if you do I miiiiight consider telling you mine."  
"My name?"  
He seemed shy all of a sudden.  
"Are you deaf or what? Tell me!"  
"Very well. My secret identity is..."  
She could practically hear him say "dramatic pause".  
"Owain Ylisse. But don't tell anyone, okay?"  
Ylisse... Ylisse... Ylisse... That word sounded so familiar and yet strange at the same time. Severa was pretty sure her mother had mentioned something about a high school crush or something. Yeah. Actually, didn't he come to her wedding? She must've felt pretty bad when he showed up. I mean, the way she talked about him, you wouldn't think she's married. The way she described how she found out that her best friend was going out with him almost moved Severa to tears. And she wasn't one to cry. Heck, one of their daughters went to her old school. But that's all they had. Two daughters. No son. Maybe life was just playing tricks on the twin-tailed girl. "So... What's your name? I told you mine, remember?" Severa is thrust out of her own head by the voice of the young man seating beside her. "... Severa Matoi. There you go, idiot." "Severa! Such a... Legendary name! It fits perfectly with your role of villainess." "Still harping on about that, huh?" Now she was SURE that she had a fever. I mean her face couldn't be so red because of something else, right? "You've never heard my name before, right?" "I could never forget such a beautiful name." Severa let out a sigh of relief. You know, maybe spending a bit more time with this weirdo wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation. It was originally written by my friend in Portuguese (Brazil). This does not do justice to that, especially the way she writes Owain. It's AMAZING!


End file.
